ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
SR series
The SR-series artificial intelligence, also known as SentryRam, is a highly capable artificial intelligence that was created by Mark Anderson in early 2012. Overview SentryRam is faithful to Homeworld Command, not because it was programmed to do so, but because of it's own desire. Some attempts at hacking the AI in the past have been successful, but the gaps in the security were soon filled. Some speculate that the AI is a copy of Mark Anderson's consciousness, but he has refused to comment on such speculations. SR-01 SR-01 was the first artificial intelligence created by Mark Anderson, which was originally created for quick and easy data submission and retrieval. It first served as a ship computer for the Endeavor, and later for all Tau'ri vessels, whose actual purpose was to safeguard the collective human race DNA in the event of genetic destabilization. To increase it's capabilities, Anderson rewrote SR-01 to invade computer systems of enemies, such as the Red Faction, Lucian Alliance, and the Wraith, which was able to transfer encrypted data back to a Tau'ri base. While inside an enemy system, SR-01 can lay dormant and act as a tracking device, or cause certain systems to malfunction. SR-02 SR-02 is the more advanced artificial intelligence created by Mark Anderson. It has a child-like curiousity due to it's quick completion. SR-02 contains all knowledge from SR-01's systems, and is able to calculate far quicker than SR-01, a rate determined to be 7.4x greater. SR-03 SR-03, also called SentryRam 3.0, is the combination of SR-01's knowledge and SR-02's AI capabilities into one powerful AI. It is fully capable of acting as ship computer in every Tau'ri space vessel simultaneously, as well as being able to successfully take control of several vessels at once in the event of a hostile take-over. With technology advancing even quicker, SR-03 has calculating capabilities 13.9x greater than SR-02. As with SR-01, SentryRam 3.0 contains the collective DNA of the human race. SR-03 is completely loyal to Anderson and Homeworld Command. Attempts at altering the Sentry coding by Red Faction Intel groups proved to be impossible, as the AI learned their techniques and applied countermeasures before they could even finish. SentryRam is only able to fully manifest himself in one location, but is able to use the SRN to "jump" between vessels or systems that are in close proximity. He frequently uses this ability to transfer between the Orion and the Anderson Outpost's main systems. History 2012 SR-01's base code was completed and was uploaded to the Endeavor's systems, serving as ship computer and database. 2013 SR-01's base code was rewritten, allowing it and the SRN to be installed on multiple computer systems, which would be connected through subspace, allowing the AI to gain knowledge and further it's capabilities. 2018 Anderson hastily completes SR-02, running it simultaneously alongside SR-01. 2021 Anderson completes the modifications to SR-01 and SR-02 and fuses them together, successfully creating SR-03. Personality and traits Although "he" is an AI, SentryRam speaks with He refers to Mark Anderson as his current rank in the USAF. Category:Tau'ri Technology Category:I.C.E. Characters